Thomas meets Sailor John and Skiff/Ryvine and Friends’ planing
This is the scene where Thomas meets Sailor John and Skiff in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. That night, Thomas and the Technorganic Empire are asleep on the siding when they hear something like wheels on rails behind them] Thomas: gasps What's that? Winnie the Pooh: Is it an engine? Orla Ryan: Look. saw a white sailboat moving through the fog Sci-Ryan: A ghost boat? Evil Anna: I don't think that is a ghost boat. Maxima: There's no such thing as ghosts. Ryan F-Freeman: We'd better check it out. Emmet: But, Ryan, we don't know what that thing is. Meg Griffin: Neither do I, Emmet, but we're going to find out. along with Thomas follow the sailboat out of the yard and towards the cavern. As Thomas get closer to the sailboat, he saw that it got wheels under his hull Thomas: (Gasps) That's not a ghost boat. He's got wheels. hit something and the elder man shines his torch at his face before walking over to him Sailor John: Well, blow me down. Who are you? And what are you doing sneaking about me? Thomas: Um, my name is Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: We're the Technorganic Empire. Thomas: And I discovered that cavern. And the pirate ship. Even though Rocky's taking the credit for it. Sailor John: (laughs) Oh! So, you discovered the pirate ship, did you? Well, that makes us friends. My name's John, Sailor John. That's what people round these parts like to call me anyway. Skiff: Whoa! And my name's Skiff! We're trying to find the treasure. John elbowed him for saying that Thomas: The treasure? What treasure? Sailor John: laughs Ah, well, where there are pirates there's bound to be treasure, Thomas. How would you and your friends like to help us find it? Skiff: Yes! Come with us, guys. Please, guys. TE look at each other Sean Ryan: Well, I suppose we can help you two find it. What do you think, Connor? Ryan F-Freeman: Beats anything else we've got going. Raven Queen: Yeah. Let's do it. later, Sailor John, having a rope tied around his waist, is climbing down into the cavern Sailor John: OK, Thomas, easy does it now. Lower me down. puff forward slowly and lowers Sailor John into the cavern and stop in front of a danger sign Sailor John: That's it! Hold it there! Thomas: OK. Crash Bandicoot: (to Skiff) So how come we never met you two before? Skiff: We've been sailing up and down this coast for years! We're searching for the secret cove where Captain Calles kept his ship. But it sounds like you fell right into it. laughs Whoa! Whoa! wind blows Skiff forward but his anchor stops him before he hit the danger sign. He rolls back to Thomas and the Technorganic Empire Thomas: Ha-ha. I've never met a rail boat before. Skiff: Sailor John give me wheels after the ship was discovered, so we could search for the treasure on land. But I wish I could be a real engine like you, not just a sailboat with wheels stuck on. Whoa! Thomas: I bet it's great fun to sail the sea! Skiff: It is quite fun, but I don't much like putting my face in the water. Arthur Lacey: Let me guess because water gets in you mouth, eyes and nose. Skiff: Uh, yes. Oisin Ryan: Gordon hates getting wet. Sailor John: laughs I've found it! Thomas and Skiff: The treasure? Sailor John: No, the map! laughs the two evil Irelanders are in ameeting Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: You know why I called you here. To find a way to get the unknown girl on our side and defeat the TE once and for all. I'm pitching the first plan. Dr. Neo Cortex: Why, Mai? Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: Because I called that meeting on Ryvine's behalf. Dr. Neo Cortex: And that gives you power over us? Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: For a while, yeah. Dr. Neo Cortex: Make sure not to choke on your aspirations, your highness. Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: I'll try not to.. Anyway. After we helped John get the treasure, my plan is to help the Empire build.. the Death Star. a hologram with the words "Image not found" A gigantic spheroid space station that can destroy entire planets! Clover Lacey: Were there already been two of those? Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: Yeah. But... Ryvine Sparkle: Didn't one of the designers sabotaged this one? Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: Well, yes. That's why Director Krennic is trying to fix. Ryvine and others: Pass. Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: Oh. Okay. Megatron (Movie): I suggest while helping Sailor John, we find the Realm Crystal, the key to restoring Linda's kingdom and Cybertron. Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: Realm Crystal? As in the crystal belonged to De La Cruz? Megatron (Movie): We'll do this by fetching some villains who are held prisoner thanks to Pooh and his friends. Such as... Berserker. He robs banks without keeping the money. to Berserker with an empty bag. He looks at the camera Berserker: What? We're Decepticons. It's what we do. Megatron (Movie): voice Shrederette. Her blades trap the souls of it's victems. to the Shrederette. She is fighting Benson and then, a voice is heard Voice of victim: Help me! gasps Megatron (Movie): voice And Janja. He's... Megatron Megatron (Movie): Uh... Well.... to Janja Janja: Hey. I heard Linda hates Ryan and Connor. So, me and my pack will get rid of them so we could rule all the lands. to meeting Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: So.. You want to put together some kind of Irelandicide squad to get the Realm Crystal from De La Cruz? I mean Francisco De La Cruz? Why?! Megatron (Movie): Because the Realm Shredder lost to De La Cruz from his timeline. Linda and friends laughs Ryvine and Friends with Romeo (PJ Masks): Pass. Dr. Neo Cortex: What? Brother, you too? Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Imagine this. We get the fragments of the Memory stone and make it into a Keyblade. Megatron (Movie): Isn't that just another Keyblade? Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Yes. But it have the Memory stone's powers! Vixyner: I like that one. Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: Me too, son. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: All in favour? and Mai put their hands up Ryvine and friends: Pass. put their hands down Nega-Sparkle: How about Ryan Repulsa give me Cat Blanc's powers so I can use it's destruction on everything Ryan and Meg know and visit with their team? Luna Girl: Wait a sec? Are we trying to take over the worlds or destroy them? Ryvine Sparkle: We should take Dark Thomas from the Irelanders' timeline and make him into a train-bot so he would get back at the TE and their friends! villains awkwardly look at Ryvine Dr. Neo Cortex: Ryvine. I guess you know some thoughts you got in your head sometimes. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: He's right. If we let Pooh become a hero... Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: That idea... may just be crazy enough.... to really work! Ryvine's friends: Yeah! Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: What?! Ryvine Sparkle: Follow me! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts